The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, and more particularly to a percussion tool.
Hand-held power tools are known in the art, in which an air-cushion striking mechanism is driven from an electric motor through a crank drive. These power tools generally operate satisfactorily. However, the required convertion of the rotary motion of the electric motor into an axial reciprocating motion of the striking mechanism with the aid of drive means, such as a crank drive, is performed in relatively expensive manner. The drive means included multi-stage drives. It is necessary to provide many drive components, such as shafts, many gears and also many bearings for individual drive parts. Such a power tool is relatively complicated, susceptible to damages, expensive, heavy and thereby not convenient to handle with unfavorably located center of gravity.